battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Sandworm
Explosive Fire Poison Shatter Stun | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | limit = 3 | game file name = ancient_sandworm_player }} Overview The Legendary Sandworm is a promotional unit costing . It is the fourth legendary critter released to date, the other three being the Legendary Mammoth, Legendary Boar, and the Legendary Raptor. It possesses a total of four attacks, all available at Rank 1. It was re-released for one day on June 28th 2015 for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. The Legendary Sandworm's armor takes no damage from -type sources, while its base health takes only 10% damage from fire (note that poison damage is classified as fire, as are many sources of cold and electrical damage). This is the strongest damage reduction seen so far in a player unit. Its damage resistance prevents it from taking damage from Environmental Cold, unless it's Frozen, which changes its damage modifiers to 150%. The Legendary Sandworm has the longest healing time out of all the legendary critters, taking 16 hours to heal in a level 1 Hospital. Even with a fully-ranked Advanced Hospital, the heal time is 4h 48m. It also takes significant numbers of to heal. Compared with the other legendary units, this one has a deployment limit of 3, strongly suggesting it is the strongest legendary unit so far, in terms of attack and defense. Yet, alike the Raptor, its main vulnerability is to freezing, just like the Mammoth and Boar are vulnerable to fire. In terms of potential damage output, it surpasses all the other legendary critters. The first attack of the Legendary Sandworm, Magma Breath, is a strong -type attack with a crit bonus against Tanks. The unique thing about this attack is that it inflicts 5-turn Fire DoT, rather than the 3-turn Poison DoT that the other Sandworms inflict. The other unique thing is that instead of targeting 1 tile (with minor splash damage) like the other Sandworms, it does full damage to an entire column. The Legendary Sandworm's second attack, Maul, is a strong -type attack that functions like the Poisonous Maw '' attack of the Legendary Raptor but without the Poison DoT. It is strong against armor as it has 50% armor piercing. It is also great at taking out infantry units as it has a crit bonus against Soldier-type units. Its third attack, ''Slam, is a strong -type attack that has a crit bonus against Defenses and Vehicles. The thing that makes it unique from the other sandworms Slam attack is that it targets an entire row. Its line of fire is also Direct instead of Contact and is not fixed, meaning that it can be moved around the battlefield. The Legendary Sandworm's final attack, Magma Eruption, is a very strong -type attack that can potentially target every space on the battlefield. Like the Slam attack, it has a crit bonus against Defenses and Vehicles. Additionally, it has a 50% chance to inflict Fire DoT. The downside of this attack is that it has a prep time of 2 rounds and a very long cooldown of 9 rounds. Attacks Molten Core= | attack1 = | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 6 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = lava_breath }} }} |-| Obsidian Scales= | attack1 = }} |-| Obsidian Scales= | attack1 = }} |-| Molten Core= | attack1 = | suppression = x1.5 | preptime = 2 | cooldown = 9 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = sandworm_volcano_blast }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 43; 50; 57; 64; 72; 80; 89; 97; 104 | levelreq = 15; 21; 31; 41; 51; 61; 70 | prerankreq = 15-24; 25-34; 35-44; 45-54; 55-64; 65-69; 70 }} Cost Mission The Sandworm Cometh | desc = All I'm seeing is a giant shadowy flamey thing. Oh crap... | reward = | goal1 = Battle the Legendary Sandworm Encounter | goal1image = | game file name = p01_ANCIENTSW_010_toodeep }} Trivia * This is the first trainable unit to be immune to a damage type: Fire. * This is the first unit to be able to deal four different damage types. * This unit completes the legendary set, as they all now feature the most common DoT and status effects. * Using three Legendary Sandworms is the only known way to defeat all land-based bosses using one type of unit. Gallery File:Legendary Sandworm Promo.png|Promotional Splash Graphic. File:10days legsandworm.png|Breaking Into the Vault sale, June 2015. File:Legendary Sandworm Teaser 1.png|Z2 Forum teaser. File:Legendary Sandworm Teaser 2.png|Z2 Forum teaser. File:S ancient sandworm front.png|Front. File:S ancient sandworm back.png|Back. File:Ancient sandworm icon.png|Icon. Animations